


A Surprise attack  and a Healer's memory

by Katiedonna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ever so slight mild spanking, total fluffy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil’s past catches up to him in a present situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When History Repeats Its' self

**Author's Note:**

> this of course it all AU. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil are distant cousins and I have chosen to have Thranduil much younger than Elrond.  
> Gwador means brother.  
> There is a very mild, ever so slightly, not so much to hurt as to remind someone d-scene coming in the second part of this story.

They came out of nowhere, through the trees and they were coming fast and hard on their wargs.

 

Thranduil's heart stopped in his chest. Then it seemed to beat hard against his chest wall. The guards took up their positions ready to defend their king and the young prince. They could not allow the Orcs to separate the two from each other or from their protection.

 

Thranduil drew his sword as Legolas nocked his bow. Their stallions snorted and stood firm listening to their riders. They too like the King and Prince were sire and son.

“Keep watch for they are sneaky.” Thranduil said. His words rang true for the Orcs had caught the group   of elves by surprise.

 

“Yes Ada. I understand.” Legolas replied, as he fell an orc and quickly readied his bow again.

Soon the quiet of the afternoon was broken by the sounds of a desperate battle.

 

Too many, Thranduil realized there were too many. He knew the guards would give their lives for him and for his son and he knew what the Orcs wanted.

“Stand firm!” he commanded as he brought his horse around to face the leader. Thranduil would recall later it was that mistake that almost cost his son’s life.  The King of Greenwood charged forward his sword held firm as he ran it through the Orc leader’s stomach then thrusting it upwards opened up the Orc in one swift move. As his horse twisted away he found himself unseated and then on the ground, the Orcs bearing down on him.

 

“Ada!” Legolas cried.

 

Thranduil heard the cry and in a daze found himself lifted from the ground. ”I have you,” he heard his son say. “I have you.”

 

The King of Greenwood heard something different in his sons’ voice. “Retreat!” Thranduil managed to order.

 

The guards did not waste time in forming up a protective circle around their King and prince. They knew there was no shame in retreating. The king would not allow them to waste their lives needlessly.

 

Legolas’ stallion ran hard, breaking free of the circle. Thranduil could hear its harsh breathing, and Legolas’ words of encouragement to run faster. Behind them rode the guards. Then the path suddenly gave way and they were falling.

 

Thranduil didn’t hear the scream from the horse or the calls from the guards. He felt the thorns as they dug into his skin and felt the bones break in his arm. As he tumbled head over heels, the branches whipped at his face and tore at his clothes. He felt as though he would fall forever. Then ...., quiet.

 

“Sire.”

 

The blood rushed through the King’s ears, assaulting his brain. He could hear someone speaking. He felt something on his arm. Someone was close. His heart quickened. Who found him? Again the voice spoke. The voice was quiet, gentle and reassuring.

 

“Sire.” The guard’s voice was insistent.

 

Thranduil slowly awoke and immediately wished he hadn’t as a wave of nausea over took him. He groaned in pain.

 

“I found them!” He heard someone cry through the haze, relief in the voice.

 

“Sire, it’s alright. You are safe now.” One of his guards said.

 

Thranduil brushed his hand over his eyes trying to clear his vision. As he brought it away he could see it was red. Blood? Why was there blood?

 

Strong hands tried to hold him down and he struggled.

 

“You must lay still my king. Your injuries are bad.” Another of Thranduil’s guards remonstrated.

 

Injured? But how? The moments came back to him. There were Orcs..., being lifted onto the horse, running, and then, the feeling of falling. Legolas..... Thranduil stirred. “My son,” Thranduil whispered wincing as he breathed. “My Leafling.”

 

“Please sire you must stay still.” One of the guards pleaded.

 

“No,” Thranduil said and he rose with great effort. “My ion-nin, where is he.”

 

The guard stood back in awe of his king. He knew the injuries Thranduil had sustained in the fall were bad. Yet the king still rose to his feet. “My lord he is being attended to. You must allow us to prepare you for the ride to the healing house of Elrond.”

 

Thranduil made his way to where the group of his guards knelt. They moved back as Thranduil fell to his knees by the broken body of his son.  Legolas was firmly pinned under his horse.

 

Placing a hand on the horse’s coat, he looked to the guard who shook his head and knew the animal had lost its life.

 

“Legolas.” He whispered.” I know who can help you, he murmured. Gwador Elrond. He will make you all better.”

 

“He still lives my lord. I will not lie. I do not know how badly he is injured. We need to move the animal.”

 

Thranduil nodded.   Swallowing back another wave of nausea he shakily stood and limped to the trees.  Placing a hand on the trunk of an ancient elm, “My ion, he’s trapped,” he whispered to it. “I need your strength.”  He took a deep breath instantly regretting it but he would not falter. “The horse...”

 

The guards watched as the branches moved carefully around the horse, long limbs pausing only for a moment to touch the fair face of the prince. They stared at each other as the animal was lifted from the prince and lowered to the ground.

 

Thranduil smiled and thanked the tree as the whole forest seemed to come alive. He laid his forehead on the trunk. “Thank-you. My friend.”

 

Turning to his guards he said, “Do not worry about the horse, the trees will see to it.”

 

Soon a litter was made and carefully the guards pulled the prince up to the top of the hill. It was slow going as the thorn bushes grew thick here. Many times the guards used their swords to cut a path.

 

Thranduil endured his pain as he was helped up the steep incline to where the horses waited. The litter was tied to the King’s own stallion and he was helped onto its back. Then they started slowly for the Imladris and the house of healing. 

 

Two guards went on ahead to inform Lord Elrond that the king of the Great wood would need his services.

 

Thranduil rode with his head down. Not in pain but in shame. He had done this to his son. His stallion looked back for a moment and whinnied. Thranduil patted the neck of the white horse. “I am sorry.” He said gently.

 

The stallion nickered softly in reply.

 

Elrond was waiting by the doors of the healing ward. He had gotten word from the guards who had ridden on ahead of what had happened and made all the necessary arrangements to have the ward ready to take on the injured.

 

Elrond looked down the road to see Thranduil riding. The king who always rode proudly with his head held high sat slumped in the saddle, his head bowed and his right arm held close to his body tied with a quiver strap to give it support. Dried blood was smeared across his forehead and in the fine golden hair which was loose and tangled. Dirt, twigs and grass stained the torn clothing. Elrond was not sure of what strength the king had left in him.

 

Thranduil stopped before the Lord of Imladris. “Gwador?" he whispered. “Are..., are you busy?”

 

Elrond smiled as he raised a hand to help the king down. “I am never too busy for you.”

 

Please,” Thranduil said turning his head to the litter that bore his son. Please you must save him he… he is hurt.”

 

Elrond did not miss the tears as he helped his younger cousin down from his horse.

“Take him to one of the beds.” Elrond said as his aids moved forward.

“No,” Thranduil said, “Legolas is hurt, you must see to him first.” Thranduil then walked into the healing house and sat down on a settee by the window.

 

Elrond had his aids carefully move the young prince from the litter and on to one of the beds. “Start cutting the clothes off. Do be careful for I do not know what injuries the prince has. ”He turned to Thranduil. “I need to look at you.”

 

“I...I am fine. You will look after Legolas first just please do not turn him inside out.”

 

Elrond smiled as an old memory came to mind. “He is not a stuffed rabbit tithen- Gwador.”

 

“Uncle, Ada will be able to focus on Legolas better if he knows you are being taken care of.”  Elladan said quietly.

 

Thranduil turned to see Elladan standing by the doorway.

 

Elladan smiled and motioned to a bed. “Come now all will be well. You know Ada is the best of the healers that is why he will look after Legolas and you are stuck with me.”

 

Thranduil rose and his guards helped him onto the bed. They sighed with relief and thanked Elladan for stepping in. They knew their King had the best of intentions yet his stubbornness seemed to get in the way.

 

Thranduil looked at Elrond then at Elladan. He addressed the younger of the healers. “I know my little leaf is in good hands. It will do no good for me to hover over your Adar.” Holding up his broken arm with his good one, Thranduil grimaced as he surveyed the odd angle of it. “I suppose we should start with this. I am afraid the longer I wait, the more unpleasant it is going to become.”

 

Thranduil remained quiet as Elladan set to work, skilfully and with all the confidence of the fine healer he would soon be.

 

Never once did the King of the Great Greenwood take his eyes from his son.

 

Elrond reset the broken bones in Legolas’s leg and arm. He stitched up the deep cuts the young ellon had and strapped up his ribs. He was thankful that the elfling did not awaken for setting the bones would be too painful to bear. He had heard Thranduil grunt as Elladan set his broken arm.

 

Two guards stood beside   their king to help. One swallowed as he pinned his kings’ shoulders to the bed while the other took hold of his upper arm for the leverage Elladan would need to set the bone.

 

Although he went quite pale, Thranduil took a breath and smiled weakly at his guards. “Thank-you.”

 

Soon both the king and the prince were put back together as it were and Elrond pulled up a chair next to Thranduil’s bed. “Here,” he said as he passed the king a cup. “Drink this it will help you rest.”

 

Thranduil chose not to argue and drank the tea down. Soon he settled down into the bed and rested comfortably.

 

Elrond watched him and chuckled as the thoughts of a certain rabbit came back to mind.

 

**_Elrond's Flash back_ **

 

Elrond had heard the sniffles long before he saw the little tear stained face peering around the corner of his private office where he usually retired to make notes on those he had in his care and of how they were coming along.

“Gwador Elrond?” Another sniffle, “Are you....,” sob, “busy?”

 

Elrond smiled. “I am never too busy for you.”  As Elrond turned he got a good look at Thranduil his eyes grew wide. Thranduil was covered in dirt, twigs and his face and hands were scratched and bleeding. In his tiny hands and cradled with care lay Niphredil, the elfling's’ beloved stuffed rabbit. Well Elrond thought ruefully what was left of it. Silver tracks from the tears streaked the very dirty face.

“Oh my ...,” Elrond began as he quickly made his way to the doorway and swept the little elfling up into his arms.

 

Thranduil flinched telling Elrond it meant the elfling was hurting in other places.

 

“Come little prince and let us have a look at you.” Elrond said gently.

 

Thranduil struggled in Elrond's arms, and then held up the sorry looking stuffed rabbit. “You has to save her.” He sobbed “She’s hurt bad.”

 

The lord hushed the young prince as he walked over to a bed. “Do not worry about Niph, she...”

“Elrond,” Thranduil said in a pleading tone as he was set carefully down on the bed and Elrond began to undress him, at least the great healer tried to, for the prince crossed his arms tightly refusing to allow his clothing to be removed.

 

“You must fix Niph, she’s hurt.” He insisted.

 

Elrond took a look at the well worn and very much loved stuffed rabbit that Thranduil seem to insist on having with him everywhere he went. Taking the beloved toy he took a deep breath and sighed. The poor thing was missing a lot of its stuffing. One ear was almost torn off and the back paws had tiny thistle thorns through them. A good sized rip ran down its side. It’s once snow white soft fur was covered in slick and slimy mud, leaves and grass. It also smelled of bog swamp water.

 

“I tried to wipe her off in the grass,” Thranduil sniffed. “Please make her better.”

 

Elrond set the rabbit aside. “We need to look at you first.”

 

“Noooo!” Thranduil wailed as new tears streamed down his face. “Niph is hurt and you must see to her first. Please.”

 

Elrond sighed. He knew to most others Niphredil was nothing more than an old stuffed rabbit that had seen better days. He had heard some say that it should be thrown away but Oropher and even he himself would never hear of it or dream of doing such a thing. The rabbit had been made by Thranduil's nana and was placed beside him after he was born.

 

Picking up a cloth and dipping it into the basin nearby Elrond gently began to wash the stains away from the fair face. “I know how much you love Niph and I know she loves you very much. She has whispered to me that she needs you to be looked after first for she loves you so very much and knows unlike her your cuts bleed. I promise my tithen Gwador, I will fix her up as good as new.”

 

Thranduil never took his eyes from Niph as Elrond carefully undressed him and drew a warm bath for him. Washing and cleaning the elfling was painfully slow for Elrond found he had to take many small thorns out of Thranduil's legs and arms.

 

Through it all Thranduil did not make a sound. He remained silent even though Elrond could tell he was in pain. Finally all cuts and abrasions had been tended to and Thranduil now lay in a clean sleep tunic and leggings in one of the beds. Elrond had given him something to ease his pain and it made him sleepy though he tried so very hard to stay awake. Soon His eyes grew too heavy to keep open. “Elrond, he whispered. You promised.”

 

Elrond sat beside the elfling's bed wondering what had happened. All of his questions were answered by a firm silence which told him it was something bad. The little prince was indeed stubborn. He had an aid send for Oropher knowing the king would want to know where his son had ended up. Getting up he walked over to the table where Nipherdil lay. Her black eyes stared back at him. “If only you could talk.”  He said, as he gingerly picked her up. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. “First I believe you need a bath.”

 

Elrond set to work deciding the first thing he had to do was remove all of the stuffing for it smelled bad. He was relieved that Thranduil was asleep for if the elfling saw what he was doing he would have accused him of killing Niphredil. He sent for one of his aids and requested that he go down to the sewing chambers and return with fresh cotton stuffing, white thread, needles and pins.

 

After giving his Lord a perplexed look the aid went to retrieve the requested items, wondering if Elrond had finally lost it.

 

Elrond carefully washed every part of the rabbit’s outer fur then turned the whole thing inside out to get at the inside. He chuckled to himself thinking there was more than one way to skin a rabbit. Gently drying every inch as much as he could he knew he would have to let the rest dry on its own completely.

All he had to do was figure out what to tell Thranduil.

 

Setting Nipherdil on the window sill to dry in the sun, Elrond made his way back to Thranduil's bedside and sat down. Soon he was nodding off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and startled he turned to see Oropher standing beside him.

 

“I have received word that my son was here.” He said quietly.

 

“He came to me looking rather in a state. It looks like he had a run in with some thorn bushes.” Elrond informed the King.

 

Oropher nodded as he walked to the window where his sons’ beloved rabbit lay. “I see Niph did not fair so well.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I must come up with something to tell Thranduil. It looks as though I have slaughter the poor thing.”

 

“Perhaps I will tell him Niph needed an operation and will have to stay here for the night.” Oropher offered.

 

“You know as I do Thranduil cannot sleep without her.” Elrond reminded the Prince’s Adar.

 

Oropher sighed. “Let me worry about that. Tonight he will find peace in my bed.” Taking a towel the king carefully covered up the stuffed rabbit.

 

Elrond couldn’t help but smile. Oropher knew how much his son loved his Niph and so treated her with the greatest of care.

 

“Ada?”

 

Both the Lord and the King turned to the elfling on the bed. Oropher walked over and sat on the edge of it and took his son into his arms keeping him covered with the blankets.

 

“Is Niph ok Ada? Where is she?” Thranduil asked.

 

Oropher cuddled his son. “Niph will be fine. But she needs to stay here in the healing ward, ohhh for…” He looked at Elrond who cleared his throat.

 

“One day.”  The lord said.

 

“One day,” Oropher repeated. “She needs an operation to make her better.”

 

“I will stay with her.” Thranduil said. “I cannot leave her, wh... what if she..... dies? and I...I  am n...  no.. not there?” He whimpered.

 

Oropher held his son closer.  “Lord Elrond is a good healer. You know this. Niph will be as good as new tomorrow. Now if you are allowed to be released you may see your Niph, and we will be on our way so Elrond can help her.”

 

“But Ada, Niph...” Thranduil began to protest.

 

“No buts ion-nin.” Oropher said setting his son back on the bed. He motioned for his personal bodyguard and requested that a clean set of clothes be brought to the healing ward for his son.

 

Thranduil stifled back a sob. He knew his Adar would not put up with what would be considered ill behaviour on his part should he decide to make a scene. His Adar would call it throwing a tantrum which would leave him with a very warm and sore backside. “May... may I say good bye to her Ada?” He asked softly.

 

“Of course, but remember it is not goodbye. It is a see you in a while.” Oropher said gently. Helping his son down onto the floor he found he had to swallow back the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched Thranduil slowly approach the table where Niphredil lay wrapped in the soft towel.

 

“You covered her up,” he said quietly. “Th...That’s good. She, she needs to stay warm.” Standing on the tips of his toes, Thranduil leaned forward and kissed the still damp nose of his beloved friend. “Gwador Elrond will take good care of you. He promised.” Thranduil stood back as the guard entered the ward with his clothes.

 

The guard did not miss the king or the lord wiping their eyes and he smiled.

****

**_End of Elrond's flash back._ **


	2. When History Repeats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long forgotten memory resurfaces and allows the king to heal emotionally as well as physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that very mild, ever so slightly, not so much to hurt as to remind someone d-scene,  
> It’s in this part.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil awoke quickly and regretted it instantly for his stomach turned violently. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep shallow breaths to ease the nausea away.

 

Elrond had heard the movement and rose from the chair he had been sitting in while writing notes about what had happened and where the Orcs had been seen. He had gotten word an hour ago that the Orcs had been found and none now lived. Walking over to Thranduil he smiled. “I will not ask how you are feeling for it will be a stupid question.”

 

Thranduil managed a chuckle. “You just did, you are a great healer but your bedside manner still stinks.”

 

Elrond went about checking Thranduil's bandages and noticed the king staring at the bed where his son lay wrapped up in blankets from head to foot.

 

“It’s good that you wrapped him up. He needs to stay warm.” he said softly.

 

Elrond patted the kings’ shoulder. “If you would like, you can kiss him on the nose. That seems to be the only part that is not broken, bruised or cut.”

 

“Thank-you Gwador,” Thranduil said. “You saved my son.”

 

Elrond sighed.  He recalled the little voice saying the same thing “Thank you Gwador you saved her.”

He knew many years ago it was easy enough to sew back up the beloved stuffed rabbit. He would always remember the look on Thranduil's face when the then elfling had come into the healing ward the following morning after he had to leave Niphredil. Elrond had presented him the fresh smelling and fully repaired rabbit and received one of the biggest hugs he had ever gotten.  But this was different. The one laying in the bed by the window was not a stuffed rabbit.  He did not want to voice it; he knew the young prince was not out of the woods yet. But he knew Thranduil needed to know.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Elrond looked at his hands.” I have done what I can.” He finally said. “I will not tell you it was enough for I do not know and I will not lie to you. Legolas sustained serious injuries and it will be a few days before we know if he will....” Elrond broke off not wanting to look at the king not wanting him to see his tears.

 

Thranduil lay back. “It is my fault.” He whispered. “I have…”

 

“No!” Elrond said sharply. “I will not allow you to wallow in grief for something that is not your fault. Should you do that I know there is a certain part of you that does not have any bruising on it. You just may give me cause to redden it though.”

 

Thranduil bowed his head.

 

“Tell me tithen gwador.” Elrond said gently. “Tell me the story of how Niphredil came to me in such disarray for you have never told me or your adar.”

“What does a stuffed rabbit have to do with my son? Thranduil asked shifting into a more comfortable position.

“More than you know.” Elrond smiled.

 

“It was many yeni ago. I was small. It is not important.” Thranduil protested.

 

“But it is. It haunts you. I see it. Tell me, did you think what happen to Niphredil was your fault?” Elrond took the king’s hand. “You have carried that guilt for all these years and now those feelings have resurfaced. It is time to let it go.”

****

**_Thranduil's flashback_ **

 

“Keep watch he whispered, they are sneaky.”

With the help of a small hand, Niphredil, the bravest and noblest of all the stuffed rabbits nodded her head.

Thranduil, son of Oropher, grinned as he brought his wooden sword around in a large arc holding it before the rabbit. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “Look Niphredil they are on the run. We have defeated them and with you at my side the realm will always be safe.”

The smile faded as the sound of laughing came from the woods. Spinning around his sword drawn Thranduil took a deep breath. “Show yourselves so I can see who you are or I shall come in there and   discover who you were!”

“Oh really elfling?” A voice floated over to where the young elf stood. “Who are you to dare threaten us with nothing more than a poorly made wooden sword and a stupid, dumb stuffed rabbit.”

 

“I, I am prince Thranduil and I c...co...command you...to...to do as I... I bid.” Thranduil stammered.

 

Two dark haired elves stepped from the trees. Thranduil recognized them. Haldamir was four years older than Thranduil and was never seen without his friend Tathar who was a year older. Both were sons of councillors who more often than not seemed to cause trouble by complaining about whom should rule who. Thranduil did not fully understand what they complained about but knew these two were trouble.   

 

“Look, Haldamir, the prince is commanding us. Shall we bow down before him as we must with his adar?”

 

“I would never bow down to a Sindar.” Haldamir said sourly.

 

Thranduil now regretted even saying anything and held Niphredil tighter. “I must go now.”

 

“Where are you going so fast Oropherion? You first have to apologize to us for threatening us with your sword. For if you do not,” Tathar said as he stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face and grabbed Niphredil by an ear, “We will take this smelly old and ragged disgusting thing you call a rabbit, and throw it into the river.”

 

Thranduil heard the ear of his beloved rabbit tear as Niphredil was pulled from his arms. He dropped his sword. “You give her back.” he demanded.

 

Tathar laughed as he held the stuffed rabbit up out of Thranduil's reach. “No, I do not think so. Into the river she goes.”

 

Thranduil swallowed hard as the two older elfling’s turned and started walking towards the fast running water. Should they throw her in, she would be lost to him forever. Making up his mind Thranduil set his jaw and ran after them. Using all his strength he ran into Tathar and knocked him to the ground. Niphredil was free as she tumbled from Tathar's hand. Thranduil wasted no time. He was on his feet, scooped up his rabbit and ran.

 

“Retreat,” he said “there are too many.” He ran as fast as he could. He could hear the laughter of the other two elfling’s close behind him.

 

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Thranduil said. “We have to hide.”

 

Then the ground disappeared under his feet and he was tumbling. Thorns dug deep into him and thistles bit at him. Somewhere he lost Niphredil. Then everything was quiet.

 

Thranduil lay there in the long grass and leaves staring up at the spinning sky. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Slowly he rolled over and lifted his head. He lay at the bottom of the ravine near the edge of the swamp. Niph!

Frantically he looked around and his eye caught something lying in the bogs mud. Were it not for the bit of white that he recognized as fur, Thranduil would have missed Niphredil altogether. Scrambling to his feet ignoring the aches and pains he felt, the prince waded into the bog and carefully plucked his beloved rabbit from the mud.  Holding her close he climbed back up onto the grass and sat down.

“Oh Niph, I am so sorry this is my fault,” he whimpered. Ever so carefully Thranduil rubbed Niphredil in the grass to get as much mud as he could off of her. Putting her inside his shirt he began to climb back up the hill. “I know who can help you,” he sobbed. “Gwador Elrond. He will make you all better.”

 

Standing just outside of the doorway that led to Lord Elrond’s’ private study Thranduil sniffled.

“Gwador Elrond?” Another sniffle, “Are you....,” sob, “busy?”

 

**_End of Thranduil’s Flashback_ **

 

Thranduil realized his face was wet and he looked up at Elrond. “Do you understand why I did not want to tell you?”

 

Elrond had not let go of Thranduil's’ hand as the king revealed the story of what had happened so many years ago with his beloved stuffed rabbit.

 

“Do you see now that it was not your fault? Tathar and Haldamir were being typical bullies. You did not ask them to attack you or Niphredil. You were just an elfling and could not have gone up against the two of them who were much bigger than you.  You know your adar or even I would have done something about it.”

 

Thranduil nodded. “At the time I felt I failed Niphredil.” He chuckled. I did not want to be seen as an elfling who had to run to his ada when something went wrong. It was hard enough on him to have to put up with so much from those who were Silvan to have his son complain about them as well.  She was nothing but a silly old worn out stuffed rabbit.”

 

“Which you loved so very much and if I am not mistaken, I believe you still have her and it tells me, she is more than just a silly old worn out stuffed rabbit.” Elrond said softly.

 

“She has her place.” Thranduil said. “After you returned her to me adar told me she was much too old to defend the realm anymore and must remain inside.”

 

Thranduil sighed. “It was then I knew I failed her. I caused her to be imprisoned in my room.”

 

Elrond chuckled. He had lost count at the amount of times in Oropher's’ letters, he told Elrond of how   Thranduil had snuck Niphredil out of his room to bring her outside for some fresh air. Usually Oropher would see him sitting in the garden talking quietly to the bravest and noblest of all stuffed rabbits but had never let on that he was watching.

 

“Your adar had Niph’s best interest in mind as well as yours. He knew how much you loved her. You still have her because you learned how to take care of her since she took such good care of you.” Elrond told his younger cousin.

 

Thranduil shifted in his bed and looked over to where his son still slept. “It has been a while since I have seen him so still. Even in his sleep he tends to move about.” I should have never chosen that road. I should have stayed on the path. Though it would have been longer, we would not have been..,” Thranduil faltered…,”attacked.”

 

“I will tell you now tithen-gwador,” Elrond began. “It would not have mattered what road you took. The Orcs had set up ambushes at both roads. They have been dealt with now.” Elrond said as he walked over to his table and mixed up something in a cup. Bringing it back to the king he placed it on the table beside the bed. “You will drink this and you will rest.”

 

“I need to be awake for my son. I need to apologize to him.” Thranduil insisted.

 

“Are you really looking for a good smacking?” Elrond asked in a tone that Thranduil knew meant he was pushing his luck as the words were said with the eyebrow of doom raised. “You were attacked. You did not bring the orcs down upon you or your party or your son.” Elrond scolded.

 

“But he risked his very life for me and it …” Thranduil’s words were cut short as he found himself turned over onto his side. He let out a surprised yelp as Elrond swatted his backside which he suddenly discovered was bare. “Gwador”... he said.

 

Elrond applied his hand to the kings’ bottom three more times then rolled him onto his back. “I will hear no more self pity unless you wish to be up ended and thoroughly spanked. Do I make myself clear?” little cousin.

 

Thranduil swallowed hard. “Yes gwador Elrond, your point is very clear.”

 

“Good. Now you concentrate on drinking this,” Elrond said taking the cup and pressing it into the kings’ hand. “Get some rest. Let me worry about your son.”

 

Knowing when he had been thoroughly scolded, Thranduil did as he was told and was soon fast asleep.

 

Elrond shook his head. “Damn fool elf.” He said softly to himself. His sharp hearing picked up on some movement behind him. Turning he let out a sigh of relief. Legolas had his eyes open and carefully turned his head to look at Elrond. “Is ada going to be ok?” He whispered.

 

Elrond smiled as he walked over to the prince and sat down next to his bed. He knew Thranduil had let go of his guilty feeling about his old stuffed rabbit and would begin to forgive himself for Legolas’ injuries too. “Yes tithen-pen your ada will be fine.” Elrond reassured the young elf.

 

“Good.” Legolas said softly and closed his eyes.

 

Elrond looked from the princes’ bed then to the king’s. Two sons of Oropher’s house in his healing ward?, This was truly going to be a few interesting days.

 

The End


End file.
